


Riley's girl

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see him watch her with those eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riley's girl

**Author's Note:**

> Again written a while ago ;) I’d say for the theme this time it is set somewhere beginning of Season 5. And guess what, it also can actually be sung to the original tune.

  
**Riley's girl**   


by Belladonna

 

 _  
(based on the original song ‘Jessie’s girl’, performed by Rick Springfield)   
_

 

 

Riley is his name

I never knew him

Or liked him that much

But lately my life’s changed

You see it’s hard to believe

But it is Riley’s girl

Who is haunting my dreams

 

I see him watch her with those eyes

See her lovin’ him with that body

It hurts me so

Imagining him holding her

In his arms

Every night

 

You know I found out I want Riley’s girl

I fell in love with Riley’s girl

How can I make her loving me back?

 

I’ve started now this masquerade

So that she’ll never find out

What I feel

But still I feel so dirty

When I see her with him

‘cause as long as she still loves him

she’ll never see me at all

 

‘cos she’s watching him with those eyes

seeing her lovin’ him with that body

it hurts me so

seeing him holding her

in his arms every night

 

You know I found out I want Riley’s girl

I fell in love with Riley’s girl

How can I make her loving me back?

She’s Riley’s girl

I fell in love with Riley’s girl

How can I change her heart

To make her one day love me back?

 

And I’m looking at me all the time

Wondering why she can’t see the real me

I’m with her

At her side when she fights

If she’d demanded

I would die for her.

 

What else to make her loving me back?

 

 _(Guitar solo)_

 

You know I found out I want Riley’s girl

I fell in love with Riley’s girl

I want Riley’s girl

How can I make her loving me back?

Riley’s girl

I’m in love with Riley’s girl

I love,

I love Riley’s girl

 

 

 _  
fade out   
_


End file.
